Please Don't Leave Me
by Of.Winged.Poets
Summary: -"Fang and I are in the middle of another fight. That’s right, I saved the world, but there’s no happy ever after for me. It’s just one problem after another." Max and Fang have been fighting a lot. Will this be the last straw?Fax.One Shot. Alt.End.added
1. Chapter 1

_This is a MR one shot about Max and Fang. This takes place after book 5. Max and Fang have been living together for a while. This is just a fight between Max and Fang and how they make up._

_I don't own MR._

* * *

Fang and I are in the middle of another fight. It seems like every day we argue now. That's right, I saved the world, but there's no happy ever after for me. It's just one problem after another. At first, we tried to do advertising for a greener world or whatever, but it got to be too much. Turns out people just can't handle the presence of mutant bird-kids as the norm. It's a big shocker, I know.

We went into hiding, ended up back in NYC. It's been a while now. I'm almost 21. Nudge and Iggy settled down at college. I can't believe I never saw that relationship coming. Angel and Gazzy used to live with me, but once Fang and I came around to our relationship, they got a little eeked out. Apparently, we have too many sappy thoughts for Angel's taste. They're away at boarding school now. It's their choice. I wanted them to stay, but I couldn't make them.

At the moment, that's the last problem on my mind. All I can focus on is the shouting match that Fang and I are having.

"You're not listening!" I scream at him, throwing a couch pillow to the ground as I stand to be at his level.

"You're being ridiculous. Why can't you just accept that things are okay for once?" Fang is always more talkative when we are fighting. He just can't understand that my paranoia is a part of me. It isn't my fault that I have to question our situation. I mean, the Flock is divided. It is the perfect chance for an old enemy to strike. I'm getting more and more uncomfortable with staying in one place.

"I can't! How many times do I have to explain this to you?! Don't you see it? We're sitting ducks. You're just living in some stupid little happy world. The old Fang would never have let us sit in a trap like this. This is stupid. We're never going to agree. Maybe you should just leave." It wouldn't be the first time I kick him out. It seems like we fight whenever we're together anyway.

"Oh no, we're ending this once and for all. Besides, what are you even talking about? Who's the 'old Fang'? I'm exactly the same. It's you who just keeps getting more paranoid. I think you're just afraid to lose control." We are standing close now, inches apart.

"I'm afraid of losing control? I'm not the one who won't let go of his precious blog!"

"As if my blog ever mattered to you!"

"How would you know? You just assume stuff and believe it's correct."

"So tell me the truth then." The fight leaves me in a rush. Things aren't ever going to be the same. Why am I even trying? Fang obviously doesn't trust my judgment as leader anymore.

"It's not like it would matter. You're too stubborn to let go of your preconceptions."

"You're the most stubborn person I know."

"Why do you always have to turn things around on me?!"

"Because you never make any sense."

"Maybe you just don't listen."

"I'm listening now."

"No, you're arguing. I'm just trying to tell you how I feel, and it turns into a fight. It always turns into a fight!"

"You're right." He says, stunning me. His face is grim.

"What?"

"It does always turn into a fight. Maybe we're just too different, Max."

"What are you talking about? This has nothing to do with us. I'm just trying to tell you that I think we need to leave." I gasp out, not liking the direction of this conversation. Fang wouldn't actually leave me over this, would he?

"You always think we need to leave. When was the last time you decided to stick it out?" His voice is rising again.

"Must have picked that up from you. Weren't you the one that wanted to give up on saving the world?"

"So did you. Don't try to pin that on me, Maximum Ride." I wince because it's true.

"I still feel bad about this. I can't stay here."

"Well I'm not leaving." It's out. Neither one of us is willing to budge.

"Fine then." I hiss.

"Dammit, Max. Why are you being like this? Isn't it worth another shot?" I have a feeling he isn't just talking about NYC.

"Sometimes you need to know when to let things go." I say, turning away from him.

"It's always you who does the leaving." He whispers, more to himself than to me.

"So why don't you go first then?" I hiss, feeling more hurt than I want to admit. He really is just going to let me go. I feel the sting of tears in my eyes.

"Is that what you want?" His voice is emotionless.

"Sure." Fang doesn't say anything else. I feel my heart beating fast with adrenaline as he heads for the door. Everything in me wants to call him back, but I don't. What good would it do? We'll just end up arguing again. I'll still end up leaving. For the first time, I wonder if the others will choose him or me.

Fang pauses at the door. His whole body is tense. We're both waiting, but I'm too prideful to make the first move. _This is it then._ I think. It's really over.

The door closes lightly behind him. I half expected him to slam it. Suddenly, I feel devastated. Did he really just leave me? Tears spill from my eyes. It took us so long to finally get together. Am I willing to let him go now? What if he ends up with some other woman? Will I be able to live with my decision if I leave now? I start to open a window, to fly into the sky. I can't do it. Despite my misgivings, I just can't do it. I kneel on the ground. _Make a choice, Max._ I think.

Fang's wrong. He should have at least listened to me, but maybe I should have listened too. I don't know what to do. I've always just followed my instincts. It's kept us safe so far, but these times are different. I can't play by old rules. In the end, it's my aching heart that makes up my mind. I'd rather stay and fight than lose Fang and possibly my Flock.

"Wait!" I choke out. My voice is rusted with tears. I know it's too late for him to hear me. My moments of indecision could have just cost me everything. I push up from the ground and take of running. The door is left open behind me in my haste, not the best idea in New York City.

_Dammit, Fang. You better not have gone too far. _I don't see him as I race down the hall. _Were you really that anxious to get away from me?_ I round the corner and crash into a hard body. The instant my skin touches the person's, an electric shock races through me. It's Fang.

"Miss me?" He asks. I look up into his face. He's smiling a little.

"Maybe." I say sourly, embarrassed. He chuckles. I get up in a huff and stomp back to the room. Fang follows me.

"You broke your promise." I mutter as I sink into the sofa. He sits down next to me.

"What are you talking about now?" he sighs. I glare at him.

"You promised that we'd never beak up again." I say.

"I came back, didn't I?"

"I guess you did." I say.

"If you really think we need to leave-"I cut him off.

"I'm just being paranoid."

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm. Let's not fight anymore, 'kay?"

"Deal." I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder. It fits perfectly in the crook of his neck. He wraps his arm around me.

"Love you, Fang." I say tiredly. I hear his laugh rumble.

"Love you too, Maximum Ride."I smile, and tilt my head up to look at him. He's smiling and it lights up my world. I lean up and steal a kiss. He kisses me back. I wrap my fingers in his hair and turn to get a better angle. Fire ignites in my belly as he deepens the kiss.

Much, much later I trail my fingers down his bare back, along his wings. He looks so beautiful in the moonlight. He turns his head to watch me with warmth in his eyes. I lean over and plant a light kiss on his lips. He smiles. I can't help but smile back. We stay like that for a while. I'm content to watch him forever. Then, his expression turns somber.

"What is it?" I ask. He's silent for a long moment

"Please don't leave me." He finally whispers.

"I won't." I answer without missing a beat. "Don't you know I love you too much?"

"Yea, I know." He pulls me close. "I know." I guess I sort of forgot to mention that all of our many fights have always ended in make-up scenes, my bad. This one feels more permanent though. I have the feeling that we won't be fighting so much anymore (but if M-Geeks/Flyboys/Erasers come knocking on our door, I'm still entitled to a big, fat "I told you so.").

* * *

_  
__Did you like it? I'm not entirely sure what the purpose was, but I think it's pretty good. Review?_

_Oh, by the way, I have other MR fictions that you might like if you like this. You should go check them out._


	2. Alternate Ending

For those of you who wanted a slightly less sappy ending, I wrote an alternate ending. The first paragraph is from the first version, to show you where this fits in. Hope you like it.

* * *

_The door closes lightly behind him. I half expected him to slam it. Suddenly, I feel devastated. Did he really just leave me? Tears spill from my eyes. It took us so long to finally get together. Am I willing to let him go now? I start to open a window, to fly into the sky. I can't do it. Despite my misgivings, I just can't do it._

Dammit, he's just being difficult. Any minute now he'll come back through that door. I wait, but he doesn't come back. So that's how it is then. I dash my tears away. Why is he so stubborn? I wait some more, getting more and more angry. I don't move. I just stand staring at the door because, if I turn, if I move, it becomes real. I will not go after him. I can't go after him. If I give up now, it'll really be over.

Pain slices through my heart with every second. It finally hits me. He really left. Fang is not coming back. I refuse to shed any more tears. I want to rage. I want to cry, but I don't. I can't. I'm Maximum Ride. I keep the pain and hurt locked up inside. I'll use it as fuel to take down some bad guys, and I won't let anyone see how much I'm hurting. I won't share the agony. Fang was the one I usually opened up to. So much for that.

Finally, I start to turn away. It's just too painful to stand here anymore.

"Dammit, Maximum." I hear a voice say. _Fang_. I think. _He called me Maximum._ I'm definitely in for it. Fang never calls me by my full name.

"You're so fucking stubborn," he says. He gives a humorless laugh and runs a hand through his hair. I turn around to face him fully as he closes the door. I keep my eyes cold as ice, the steel walls firm around my heart. I don't want to hope. Maybe he just came back for his stuff.

"Max…" He sighs again. I can see that he's frustrated, waiting for me to speak. I remain silent. I'm a genius at the silent treatment. He sits on the couch which I'm still standing in front of. He looks up at me. "What now?"

"Why are you here?" I bite out. "I thought you were leaving."

"I thought you were leaving," he retorts. I don't answer. I don't meet his eyes. "We can't go on like this," he adds. I still don't answer. We stay in a tense silence for a while.

"Why are you here?!" I finally burst. He stands angrily.

"Why do you think I'm here?!" He's shouting too. "I'm here because I promised I wouldn't leave you again. I'm here because I couldn't make myself go past the end of the street. I'm here because you're so fucking beautiful that I'll never be able to see anyone else but you. I'm here because it's always been you, and you're too much of an idiot to realize it! I'm here because-"

"I get it," I say. My voice is soft now, and I hold up a hand to stop his tirade. I can't process everything that he just said. I can't remember the last time he said so much at once.

"Why are you here?" he says, defeated. His shoulders slump. His voice is low. I don't think he's really expecting an answer.

"I'm here because I can't make myself leave you," I say, looking straight into his eyes. I love his eyes. "And I guess I'm here because I'd rather fight with you every day, than live a perfectly peaceful lifetime without you which, you know, wouldn't happen anyway. I'd probably get attacked within the week." It's probably the sappiest thing I've ever said. Well, except for the last bit. Fang smiles and my immediate setting becomes a lot brighter.

"No more fighting?" I say. He gives me a look. "You're right." I laugh. That will never happen. "Less fighting?"

"Maybe." He smiles. "Friends?" He raises an eyebrow and hold out a pinky. I chuckle.

"Yea, I can live with that." I hook my pinky though his. This is apparently not enough for him though because ea few seconds later I find myself under assault from his lips. Yea, I think we're going to be alright, Fang and me.

* * *

Review!


End file.
